Secretito amoroso
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: AU: La relación de Chico Bestia y Raven es secreta, sin embargo, ¿Que puede suceder cuando los chicos descubren su relación a través de una apuesta? (One-shot BBxRae para el reto En secreto).


**Amor secreto.**

**Hola chicos BBxRae:**

**Aquí está mi historia One-Shot que me retó el autor MrRayney. Disfrútenlo porque está divertido. Lamento subirlo tarde, Lo tenía listo, pero la mala suerte, me hizo una mala jugada. Les pido disculpas de corazón.**

**PS: no soy dueño de Teen Titans.**

_Resumen: AU: __La relación de Chico Bestia y Raven es secreta, ¿Sin embargo, que puede suceder cuando los chicos descubren su relación a través de una apuesta? One-shot BBxRae._

_Amor secreto_

_Capítulo único_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Todos los días en la secundaria de Ciudad gótica lo cual, un grupo de chicos, encabezado por Dick Grayson, se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería. Sin embargo, dos estudiantes siempre hacían mucho escándalo: Garfield Logan y Rachel Roth.

Este par siempre discutían de cualquier cosa o problema, mientras la una leía con su libro, el otro preguntaba sobre sus chistes, causando un estrés a los demás chicos, que no sabían si seguir almorzando con ellos o dejándolos solos para resolver sus problemas. Esta conversación, daba la razón:

-Hey, Rae. ¿Quieres escuchar un chiste?- preguntó amablemente Gar.

-Déjame en paz, Logan. Eres un total incompetente- habló enojadamente Rachel.

-Oh, vamos, sé que mis chistes te alegrarán el día- respondió Garfield.

-No sé por qué un inmaduro estudia en esta secundaria- Habló Rachel.

-¿Ah sí?- No tenía una forma de responderle, pero prosiguió. -Voy a tomar un poco de aire, para liberarme de ti- Respondió Gar mientras se alejaba.

-Yo me voy a la biblioteca, no soporto a este mequetrefe- Respondió Rachel monótonamente mientras se alejaba de la cafetería.

Sin embargo, tres chicos, Kori Anders, Victor Stone y Karen Beecher, hablaban que había algo más que casi amigos entre ellos dos; sin embargo, Wally West, Jinx Kardashan (El apellido lo inventé, ya que no sabemos su nombre verdadero) y hasta Dick Grayson pensaban que sería una locura pensar que estaban saliendo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando se suponía que Garfield iba a tomar aire, en vez de eso, se dirigió a un pasillo silencioso en donde iban los profesores a "revisar notas" y esperó impacientemente a su alguien especial, y ese alguien apareció de repente justo a tiempo.

-Pensé que no vendrías- habló Garfield.

-Sin embargo, sabes que no me gustan los chistes- respondió el alguien monótonamente.

-Oh, vamos Rae, sabes que te gustan- Alegó Gar.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- respondió Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, sabes que pueden descubrir nuestra relación, ¿cierto?- Habló nerviosamente Gar.

-No lo sabrán Gar, porque somos "casi amigos" y nadie soporta nuestras "discusiones"- respondió Rae.

-Eso espero, creo- Respondió nerviosamente Gar.

Sin embargo, Rachel se acercó al joven y le dio un casto beso en los labios, y respondió dulcemente:

-No van a enterarse que te amo, Gar, solo tú y yo sabemos eso-

-Por eso es que te amo, Rae. Eres la chica que soñé todo este tiempo- Respondió Gar.

Así que el joven envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de la chica; mientras ella con sus brazos, envolvía el cuello y la cabeza. Entonces, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, y eran muy suertudos por que los profesores salían tarde y sabían que tenían que volver a estudiar.

Después de culminar las clases, salían secretamente corriendo y agarrados de la mano para no tener sospechas y por las noches, se conectaban a través de Facebook® para demostrar lo mucho que se amaban. Sin embargo, el día siguiente estaba por cambiar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Al día siguiente…**

Gar y Rae caminaban tempranamente y luego por razones obvias, tenían que fingir que se peleaban a muerte, para no descubrir su secreto; antes de comenzar su "rutina", se dieron un corto beso antes de que el resto de chicos llegaran a saludarlos.

-Glorioso día, amigos- habló Kori.

-Hey bestita -(apodo de amigo)- ¿como vas con tu Rachel?- preguntó burlonamente.

-No empieces, Victor- Habló molesto Gar, ya que casi lo descubre.

-Buenos días, chicos- habló con pereza Dick.

-Hola coates, como están- pregunta Wally.

-QUE ABURRIDO, OTRO DÍA DE ESCUELA!- gritó Jinx.

-Lo sabemos- respondió Garfield.

-Que aburrido hablar con ustedes, me voy al aula- habló con fastidio Rachel, mientras guiñó el ojo derecho a Gar.

-Eeehh, yo también tengo que irme, tengo tantas tareas por hacer… Adiosito- respondió Gar mientras corría alteradamente.

-¿Qué les pasa a ellos dos?- preguntó Dick.

-No sabes Dick, nuestros amigos están demostrando sentimientos y tratan de aparearse- habló Kori.

-¿QUEEEEE?- hablaron todos.

-Olviden la parte de aparearse, lo que sucede, es que bestita y Rachel están saliendo en secreto y no quieren que lo descubramos- habló Victor.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar- habló Jinx.

-¿Quieres apostar?- habló Karen.

-Acepto tu apuesta- retó Jinx.

-si ella apuesta, yo apuesto- retó Wally.

-O.K. ¿Quién más?- pregunta Karen.

-Yo lo haré- habló Dick desafiantemente.

-Listo, tres contra tres. El ganador, cobrará $100 dólares del perdedor.- habló Víctor.

-Viejo, no es justo, eso no se vale- alegó Wally.

-¿Tienes miedo, amigo Wally?- preguntó Kori.

-No, como crees, pero estamos seguros de que eso no va a pasar- respondió Wally.

-Tenemos un plan- habló Karen.

-Bueno, Como sabemos reunirnos en la cafetería en el descanso, Gar y Rachel se discuten y se van. Entonces hay que dividirnos en dos grupos: el grupo A, conformado por mí, Karen y Kori, seguiremos a Rachel, mientras que Jinx, Wally y Dick, que son el grupo B, seguirán a bestita. ¿Les suena el plan?- declaró Víctor.

-Me gusta el plan. Así que nos vemos en el descanso- Habló Jinx.

-Es algo loco, pero funcionará- habló Karen.

-Entonces, que inicie el plan- habló alegremente Kori.

-¿Jóvenes, no deberían estar en clase?- gritó el rector.

-VAMONOS ANTES DE QUE NOS ATRAPE!- gritó Víctor.

Los chicos salieron corriendo a sus aulas, y todo lo que pensaban era en el plan.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era la hora de descanso y ya se preparaban para recibir su desayuno. Los chicos sabían el plan y esperaban que Garfield y Rachel se sentaran para entablar la "conversación". El par sabía que debían discutir de cualquier cosa, así que se sentaron y el show estaba por comenzar.

-Hola amigos, ¿cómo les fue en sus enseñanzas?- pregunta Kori.

-Un largo día de matemáticas, saber algebra sí que es complicado- respondió Gar.

-Mira quién habla, ni siquiera sabes contar números.- respondió monótonamente Rae.

- Aaahhh si? Pues como te la pasas leyendo con tu libro, quien no sabe matemáticas- habló Gar enojadamente.

-Por lo menos yo leo, no como tú que te la pasas haciendo garabatos.- respondió Rae.

-Eres una… Aaayyy, me voy a tomar aire, no me sigan- habló Gar mientras se alejaba del grupo.

-Me voy, no quiero perder mi tiempo comiendo porquerías- habló monótonamente Rachel mientras agarraba su libro y se iba a la "biblioteca".

Cuando Garfield y Rachel se alejaron del lugar, era hora de ejecutar el plan. Victor habló:

-¿Están listos para la operación GarxRae?-

-¿Qué clase de plan es ese?- preguntó Wally.

-Ya sabes, debemos seguir a Garfield- habló Jinx.

-O.K., Grupo A, sigamos a Rachel- volvió a hablar Víctor.

-Vamos- respondieron Karen y Kori que conformaban el grupo.

-bueno, sigamos a Garfield, equipo B.- Respondió Dick.

-Ya que- respondió Jinx insatisfechamente.

-Que estamos esperando, vámonos- gritó Wally.

Entonces, los dos grupos salieron de la cafetería y ejecutaron el plan. Rachel no sabía que la estaban siguiendo, pronto, a su celular le había llegado un mensaje de texto que decía _"Hey mi amor, te espero en el jardín del campus, por el árbol de pino 3 3 3"_. Rae sabía que era de su novio, sonrió un poco y se desvió del camino. El grupo A, pensaba que se darían por vencidos por que Rachel si iba a la biblioteca, pero cuando ella se desvió del camino, la siguieron hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro.

-Fiu, que susto, por poco y perdemos- habló Víctor mientras se relajaba.

-Amigos, creo que ganaremos esos $100 que apostamos- habló Kori alegremente.

-No estemos seguros, con el simple hecho de que Raven se desviara del camino, no significa que estemos seguros- replicó Karen.

-Hay que seguirla y escondernos en los arbustos.- habló Víctor.

-Vamos- respondió Kori.

Así que el grupo A, Seguía a Rachel con la esperanza de que ella estuviera con Gar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras el grupo B, perseguían a Gar en silencio. Él se dirigió hacia el árbol de pino, ubicado en el jardín de campus, luego con su celular Tablet, texteó un mensaje que decía así: _"hey mi amor, te espero en el jardín del campus, por el árbol de pino 3 3 3"_. Sonreía, porque llevaba un regalo sorpresa a su novia. Él no sabía que era perseguido por el grupo y era una "suerte" de que nadie lo siguiera, estaba tan ansioso de ver a su chica. Mientras el grupo B se escondió en unos grandes arbustos para que el joven no notara su presencia, y entonces se hablaron en voz bajita.

-¿Que planeará Gar con ese regalo?- preguntó Dick.

-No tengo idea, pero verá a alguien y no es Rachel- habló Jinx.

-Lamento arruinar tu momento de conversación, pero ¿Y si perdemos la apuesta?- preguntó Wally.

-Claro que no perderemos la apuesta, es más, cuando vea que este "incidente" no suceda, van a rogar que les prestemos $100 dólares y nosotros nos burlaremos y reiremos de ellos.- habló Dick.

-Así se habla, Dick- respondió Jinx positivamente.

-Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento- habló Wally.

-No seas aguafiestas, y concéntrate- respondió Jinx mientras le da un palmetazo en la cabeza.

-Aaauuchhhh, eso duele- alegó Wally.

-Sssshhhh, solo, seamos silenciosos- habló Dick.

El grupo B se quedó observando el momento, mientras esperaban ansiosos esos 100 dólares.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rachel caminó hacia el árbol de pino, para su encuentro secreto con Garfield. Mientras el grupo A, se estableció en los arbustos, se encontraron con los del grupo B, que estaban impacientes para que eso terminara. Se acercaron a los chicos y hablaron en voz baja.

-Muy pronto vamos a ganar $100 dólares- habló Víctor.

-No si les ganamos primero- Respondió Dick.

-Admítanlo, Rachel y Garfield son pareja- habló Karen pasivamente.

-No les creemos ni una palabra- respondió Jinx enojada.

-Eeehhhh, ¿chicos?, Tienen que ver esto- habló Wally preocupado.

Los chicos vieron que Rachel estaba en el árbol, pero de lado contrario; Los del Grupo B pensaban que iniciarían una pelea, mientras que los del A, esperaban pacientemente por el momento. Sin embargo, la chica se encontró con Gar.

**En el árbol de pino…**

Gar y Rae se miraban de frente cuando se vieron. Preocupado, el joven le preguntó:

-Hey Rae, ¿no te has dado cuenta que alguien o algunos nos estaban siguiendo?

-Temía a que me siguieran, pero no- respondió Rachel.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, te traje un regalo. Espero que te guste.- habló Garfield mientras entregaba su regalo.

Rachel abrió el regalo, y lo que vio, la dejó sorprendida: era una colección de poemas de Edgar Allan Poe, más un collar que llevaba una gema de color violeta.

**En los arbustos…**

Todos los chicos se quedaron sin habla de lo que veían, y la apuesta estaba por subir.

-Creo que a Rachel no le gustó el regalo de Gar- Habló Jinx alegremente.

-Si le gustó el regalo de nuestro amigo Garfield- respondió Kori.

-Que no- habló Dick.

-Que sí- replicó Víctor.

-Oigan, creo que Rachel va a hacer algo- habló preocupado Wally.

-Ojalá sea darle una cachetada a Gar- rio maliciosamente Dick.

-No lo creo- replica Karen.

-Ssshhh, miren esto- habló Wally.

**En el árbol de pino…**

-Garfield, es hermoso- habló Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, amor.- respondió Gar.

-Gracias, Gar. Te amo- Habló Rachel.

-Yo te amo más, Rae. Nunca lo olvides- Respondió Gar.

Entonces, Rachel se acercó al chico, envolviéndolo con sus brazos el cuello, Gar la atrajo con sus brazos y las envolvió en su cintura, y luego, se besaron como jamás lo habían hecho, una mezcla de pasión y amor producían en sus bocas unidas y para rematar, era el mejor beso que habían tenido.

**En los arbustos…**

-No puedo creerlo, perdimos la apuesta- habló Dick con lágrimas.

-Se los dije- Respondió Wally

-Amigo Dick, ¿tienes agua por los ojos?- preguntó Kori.

-No tengo agua por… sí, estoy llorando- respondió Dick llorosamente. Kori lo consuela.

-Lo sabía, bestita y Rachel están enamorados- habló Víctor con victoria.

-Bueno, ya que ellos se están besando, vamos a darles una sorpresa- habló Karen con malicia.

-A asustarlos- respondió Wally.

Así que el grupo iba a darles un tremendo susto al par de enamorados, así que dieron la vuelta hasta quedarse detrás de ellos. La pareja no lo sabía, porque los cubría con el pino, pero seguían besándose. Al llegar.

-Uno- habló Jinx.

-Dos- respondió Kori.

-Yyyyy- Habló Víctor.

-SORPRESA!- hablaron el grupo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron Gar y Rae y se separan del beso.

-Jajajaja debieron ver sus caras- habló Wally.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- gritó Garfield.

- Lo sabía, estaban enamorados- gritó Kori de alegría.

-Oh, rayos- respondieron Gar y Rae avergonzados, sonrojados y tomados de la mano.

-Quiero oírlo- habló Víctor.

-Bien, estábamos saliendo en secreto, para que no supieran nada acerca de nosotros y es por eso que nos discutíamos. ¿Felices?- habló Rachel.

-Y ya que nos descubrieron, que opinan sobre lo nuestro.- preguntó nerviosamente Gar.

-Gar, sabes que ella te hace feliz, entonces, no hay necesidad de preguntarlo. Nosotros estamos conformes con su relación y espero que dure- habló Víctor.

-Gracias, amigo- habló Gar mientras lo abraza.

-Ya que están saliendo, hay tres chicos que nos deben $100 dólares- habla Karen mientras ve sospechosamente a Dick, Jinx y Wally.

- Mejor corramos- Gritó Wally, mientras salió a correr.

-Wally, espéranos- hablaron Dick y Jinx mientras corrían con él.

-Gar, Rae, nos ayudan a perseguirlos?- pregunta Víctor.

-Lo siento, pero tengo un asuntito por hacer- habló Garfield mientras mira con amor a Rachel.

-O.K., los dejo. Nos vemos en el salón- respondió Víctor.

Entonces, mientras el grupo A correteaba al grupo B, Gar y Rae compartieron otro apasionado beso de amor, mientras salieron a caminar agarrados de la mano y se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Ya no era necesario esconderse de los demás, porque sus amigos aceptaron su relación y vivieron sus vidas como una de las mejores parejas de la secundaria, eso sí, exceptuando los trabajos y exámenes que hacían para pasar el año.

**Fin!**

**Bueno, que les pareció? A mí me gustó y me quedó super!. Que piensan ustedes? **

**Espero reviews, debido a que es mi primer One-Shot que tiene lugar en la secundaria.**

**PS: Visiten el foro de MrRayney que está muy increíble, ya que estamos reclutando fans BBxRae y queremos se integren (Si desean). **

**Los veré pronto. :D **


End file.
